A Second Chance
by Kristanci
Summary: Taiki persuades the Starlights to return to Earth as she fears a dark force is about to descend on the planet. She uses the excuse of aiding SailorMoon to return the favor of saving their Princess, but her mind is set on saving the Soldier of Wisdom. TxA


Taiki Kou tapped her pencil unconsciously on the lightly scribbled paper before her, humming a soft and pleasant melody. She erased the words "brilliance of your shining star" and replaced them with "slipped through my fingers, and I never knew". Even though the three guardians of Princess Kakyuu were now home and rebuilding the world they had once lost, none of them had lost their love of music. However, Taiki was the only one of the three that openly expressed her love for composing melodies and lyrics. Lately, the lyrics she had been creating were focused on the concept of losing something dear to her, but she could not figure out why her mind kept drifting to this idea.

They had their princess back, and it was only a matter of time before their world was full of prosperity. They had spent two years rebuilding and another three cooperating and sharing trade routes and creating alliances with their planetary neighbors. Princess Kakyuu was known as a most loved and well respected ruler in this part of the galaxy. Everything was going smoothly. What more could Taiki Kou possibly need?

She dismissed the question and continued to write the next stanza of lyrics. "A great love, to protect important ones close to your heart, that connection never fades, no matter how far apart" and then she stopped herself. She heard some of those words before in the distant past. Her eyes drifted over to a small glass jar she had on her desk. It contained a single fragment of a meteorite she had captured on her way back home from Earth all those years ago.

Taiki didn't know why she reached out and plucked the rock from space; it was as though her fingers were reaching out for something, anything that would keep a precious memory with her forever. "Ami… Mizuno…" Taiki said to herself. She watched as the magic infused rock glimmered with a fiery light as though it was descending onto a planet. Every time she thought of the Soldier of Wisdom, the fragment shone brightly. Somehow, the rock had become one with her thoughts, with her memories. Taiki put down the pencil and thought back to that day Ami Mizuno confronted her about Usagi.

"_Seiya was hurt because he wanted to protect Usagi!" Ami had said. Her eyes were determined and she wouldn't budge, no matter how Taiki had tried to ignore her. "He was protecting someone important to him. You would do the same, I know it!" Taiki Kou, then one of the Three Lights, looked at Ami with his own determination. But he knew then, she was right. He wouldn't think twice about saving Seiya, Yaten or the princess at the cost of his own life. Was he really so stubborn back then? He had kicked himself when he realized Seiya was again willing to put himself in harm's way to save the moon princess because he truly loved her. _

_ During the final battle, the most sacred and honorable of acts was performed before Star Maker's eyes. They were all trapped in Galaxia's throne room without an exit in sight. The Starlights were incapable of attacking Galaxia, and they had suffered severe injuries. It seemed that all was lost. It was the first time that Maker was faced with her own mortality. She couldn't even run. She heard Galaxia's maniacal laugh and four golden orbs of light were shot from the golden soldier's bracelets. Maker held onto Healer tightly, promising that they would meet in the afterlife. But again Maker was surprised by the acts of the soldier of Mercury. It was horrifying. _

_ All the Inner Senshi had shielded the Star Lights and Sailor Moon, sacrificing their own lives. Mercury had thrown herself in front of Maker without a second thought, and Maker was stunned as she heard the cry of pain that came from Mercury's lips as her Star Seed was stolen from her. Even though Mercury's body had fallen mere inches from her, Maker could not move. Her body was rooted with complete shock. When Healer asked them why they did such a thing, Mercury's answer was so simple… "to protect those that are important to us." For some reason, the blue soldier forgave Taiki and all her ridicules of the ideas of love and romance and friendship. For some reason, she was important to Mercury. Before she could say anything, Mercury's body had faded, and Ami Mizuno was no more. _

Taiki opened her eyes, forgetting momentarily where she was. Those memories were still so fresh even though it had been years since she had last seen the Inner Senshi. She wondered if Ami made it into a college of her choosing. Taiki smiled. Of course Ami did. She was too smart for her own good. Suddenly, the meteorite fragment emitted a bright red light. Then it shattered to hundreds of tiny pieces. Maker stood to her feet, staring at the now destroyed rock. Deep in her heart, she knew this was a sign. Something was going to happen to Ami.


End file.
